A Frozen Path
by Blazerkitty129
Summary: Challenge for CreamClan. Stormstar, born with the powers of ice and snow, is faced with the new role of leader. And as loss and pain repeatedly strikes him, his secret can't be concealed for much longer. 3-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Warriors Challenge I decided to do for the forum CreamClan that's quite new. You should join, I'm a moderator on it and it has games and other stuff. And hopefully it'll become even more fun. We're always looking for new members to join :) This is a 3-shot by the way. Courtesy of one of my bestie Ravenwing101.**

* * *

><p>Stormstar shifted uncomfortably in his nest, trying to let sleep wash over him. But as comfortable as his nest was, the long-furred white tom couldn't go to sleep. He sighed and stood up, giving his pelt a shake.<p>

_Maybe I should just go for a walk. Maybe that will help me clear my mind_ he thought as he quietly climbed down the ledge and started walking outside. The clan was mostly quiet, with everyone sleeping peacefully in their dens.

As he walked out of the entrance of the camp, he heard a rustling noise. Stormstar jumped and turned around to see his brother padding up to him, his luminous leaf-green eyes seeming to light up the clearing.

"Great StarClan, you scared me, Kestrelwind" he meowed at the dark brown tabby, who's white chest fur seemed to be turned silver by the moonlight. Kestrelwind walked closer so he was side-to-side with the white-furred leader.

"Stormstar. What are you doing here? I saw you leave the camp." Kestrelwind asked.

_Mouse-dung! I forgot that he was one of the guards._ "Why _can't_ I be out here? I'm leader, so I'm sure I can go out on a _private_ walk" Stormstar replied, annoyance dripping into his mew.

But his brother was unfazed by this "I'm worried about you. It must be difficult, taking on the new role of leader with your..._powers _now" Kestrelwind meowed.

Growling, Stormstar turned sharply to face his littermate "I'm fine! And they are _not_ powers! Don't say like they are! They're nothing but a _curse!" _he snarled and unsheathed his claws, which were turning into an icy-blue color.

Kestrelwind backed away a few steps, aware of what Stormstar was capable of. But Stormstar was already calming down, and his anger was replaced with resentment. He hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't help it...I-I'm trying... he mewed. Kestrelwind put his tail around Stormstar's shoulders in sympathy.

"It's alright. I understand. It's not your fault you were born with it." Kestrelwind said gently.

The determined light returned in Stormstar's ice-blue eyes. "But the difficult part is that _no_ cat must find out. Only you, Featherbrook, and Redflame know. And I plan on that staying like that for the rest of my nine lives" he said.

"Don't forget Falconshade" Kestrelwind murmured, and Stormstar cringed at the name. _But_ _he's_ _dead...right? No cat could survive falling off that gorge!_

"I don't want to speak of him." Stormstar meowed quickly, looking away.

"Alright. But maybe you can talk to your mate, Featherbrook. Or Redflame, he _is_ our closest friend. I'm sure they'll cheer you up, Stormstar. There's nothing to worry about. You can control your...um..._curse_ after all, right?" Kestrelwind responded.

"Yes. Well, most of the time. They can sometimes act on their own. But you obviously know this." Stormstar meowed, glancing down at his paws.

"Okay. Let's get back to our clan, it's late. And you need all the rest you can get. RiverClan needs its leader to be fit and ready, after all, leaf-bare is starting to set in" Kestrelwind said amusingly, flicking his tail.

Stormstar felt a strange sense of relief in him, as if all his stress had been lifted off of him. "Thank you, brother. For everything" he whispered.

Kestrelwind smiled "You're welcome"

* * *

><p>"Stormstar!" The white tom was interrupted of his thoughts as Redflame walked over to him. His deputy and kin waited for an answer, tilting his head.<p>

"What is it, Redflame?" Stormstar asked the dark ginger tom. Though he knew very well what his best friend was going to say.

"It's about Cloudpaw. She passed her assessment along with Ashpaw. Aren't you going to do her and Ashpaw's ceremony?" Redflame questioned, a little irritated.

Stormstar chuckled "Be patient, Redflame. As soon as Pebblespots comes back with the border patrol, I'll do the ceremony" he responded.

Redflame stared at him amusingly "You better! I've worked hard to train her up. I'm sure Cloudpaw will make an excellent warrior, just like her mentor" the younger warrior boasted.

Stormstar rolled his eyes and flicked his kin's ear with his tail "Same boastful you as always." he teased, adding "But she and her brother are very promising warriors, I can say that"

Redflame nodded and let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. He then whispered more softly "Kestrelwind told me about last night. Are you alright? I know it's hard taking on leadership like this, especially with what you have."

_Not again with this question!_ "I'll give you the same answer I told Kestrelwind. I'm fine. No cat will find out...I hope" Stormstar shook his head and dug his claws in the ground. Why did he have to be born with it? But there was nothing he could do but try to control it, whatever happened. _I just hope I can. _

"Very well. If you have anything that's troubling you, just talk to me" Redflame smiled and walked away, and Stormstar watched him go to see with his kits_. Redflame may be arrogant, but I'm sure he will make a good father. It might give him some maturity too! _he thought, suppressing a laugh.

But just before he could go and see if the border patrol had come back, Featherbrook brushed against him, her silver tabby fur soft against his chilly pelt.

"How are you doing? I know your friends have been asking over and over again, but I just wanted to make sure." Featherbrook meowed.

"Here. Let's talk in my den." Stormstar started to climb up the rocky ledge, with Featherbrook following him.

They entered his den, and Featherbrook settled down next to Stormstar in his soft mossy nest lined with feathers.

"To answer your question, I'm okay, I guess. But...oh, Featherbrook...did Reedstar do the right choice making me deputy? He didn't even know about my..._curse" _Stormstar said softly, grief thickening his mew as he remembered his sharp-minded leader, who was loyal to the last.

Featherbrook looked at him, her amber eyes narrowing "Stormstar! It's not a curse! StarClan gave you this for a reason. Your powers are beautiful, Stormstar." she told him, her voice growing more gently at the end.

"Yet they're dangerous" Stormstar muttered through gritted teeth.

"You're powers may be as deadly as they are beautiful, but that doesn't mean you have to always think bad of them. There's always a good side to the things that seem dark to everyone else." Featherbrook said softly, and added "Now, show me what you have"

Stormstar took a deep breath, and then he stepped forward, placing his front paw down on the den floor. A small crystalline snowflake made out of ice formed. Stormstar then formed a small snowball in his paw, and playfully threw it at his mate.

Featherbrook was showered in snow, but she laughed and shook it off. "See? I knew you couldn't always look at your powers as if they're a curse. Leaf-bare is coming soon, so maybe your powers can help out" she gave Stormstar a quick lick on the cheek.

"Oh, and one more thing I have to say. I'm expecting your kits" Featherbrook purred. Shock hit Stormstar like a bolt of lightning, but was soon replaced by joy and excitement.

"I'm going to be a father!" he breathed, and glanced happily at his mate. "This is great! Our kits will be perfect! I can hunt and train with them, and do all sorts of things! They'll be the best warriors in the clan!" Stormstar nuzzled her, purring so loudly he thought all his clan could hear.

"Dewyleaf said they should be due in about 2 moons." Featherbrook meowed, purring as well.

Stormstar thought for a moment "Can I keep this a secret? Just for now, I want it to be a surprise" he asked the silver she-cat. Featherbrook nodded in response "I'll tell Dewyleaf that" she murmured.

"Okay. You need to move in the nursery soon though, right? I just want to keep you safe." Stormstar mewed, and was about to continue rambling on when Featherbrook placed her tail on his shoulder.

"Stormstar, I'm fine. There's no need to worry or get all over-protected. I'll be careful, but I'm still able to perform warrior duties for the next half moon or so," she told him

Reassured, Stormstar said "Alright. But what happens when the kits find out...about my 'powers'"

"I think it's to early to think about that. I'll probably be needed on a patrol or something soon. Don't keep thinking bad about your powers, and be happy we're going to have a family. I'll see you later. Oh, and don't forget about Cloudpaw's and Ashpaw's warrior ceremony" Featherbrook meowed gently, and gave him a lick on the cheek. She exited out of the den, her plumy tail high in the air.

_Maybe she has a point. I should stop thinking bad about my powers. But...I still wish I was never born with them_. Stormstar thought. He sighed, but gave himself a shake. He couldn't be moping around all depressed when he had a clan to lead. Not only that, he was going to be a father!

He stepped outside onto the High Rock. He saw that Pebblespots had returned with patrol. _I'll ask them about it later._

"Let all those cats old enough to swim join here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" Stormstar called, and waited for his clan to settle down. He could tell Redflame guessed what the meeting was about.

"Cloudpaw, Ashpaw, come up here." Stormstar said. The two siblings glanced at each other excitedly and scampered up to join their leader. Stormstar then spoke the words for the ceremony.

"I, Stormstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard, and learned the ways of your noble code. Cloudpaw, Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, defend and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" they both echoed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cloudpaw, you shall be known as Cloudpetal. Ashpaw, your new name shall be Ashfall. We welcome you as full warriors of RiverClan" Stormstar announced.

"Cloudpetal! Ashfall!" the clan cheered. Cloudpetal puffed her chest up proudly, while Ashfall stood with pride, fluffing out his gray-and-black fur.

As the ceremony dismissed, Stormstar went to the senior warrior Pebblespots. "Do you have anything to report?" Stormstar asked.

"Not really. All quite by the WindClan border. There was a few strange scents near the ShadowClan border though, like a passing rogue. But probably nothing we should be worried about" Pebblespots answered.

Stormstar nodded "Thanks" he mewed. Pebblespots dipped her head and departed.

He made his way to the fresh-kill pile, and was about to pick up a vole when a voice yowled "Stormstar!". He jumped, tripping over a small root poking out of the ground and one of his paw's landed on the vole. The vole froze over.

Quickly making sure no one had seen that, Stormstar scraped some dirt over the frozen animal and turned around to see who had called him.

Redflame was racing over to him "We need to organize a hunting patrol. The fresh-kill pile is getting low" he meowed, and glanced over Stormstar's shoulder to see the mound of dirt. The red tom gave a confused look, but said nothing.

"Well isn't that _your_ job? Here, you can go hunt near the ShadowClan border. Take Rushpelt and Fawnpaw...and Blizzardfall. Be careful not to go over the border." Stormstar said.

Redflame scuffled his paws "Um...well...I don't really like hunting near ShadowClan territory." he began.

"I don't have time for you complaining that you're going to get all muddy hunting in the marsh. Plus, the marsh must be frozen by now." Stormstar told him.

"Actually, the marsh is still muddy for now according to Sandspots. It won't freeze until it starts snowing or it gets any colder than this." Redflame meowed, and his voice dropped down to a whisper "And _don't_ freeze it just to make me go"

Stormstar sighed. He should've known Redflame wouldn't go. The dark ginger tom would always hate getting his long fur very dirty by mud or water.

"Fine, fine. Just get another cat to go" Stormstar meowed, trying not to sound annoyed. _Honestly, it's not that hard!_

"Okay." Redflame went away to call over the cats to go on the hunting patrol, picking Featherbrook as the warrior to go instead of him. Stormstar felt a little prickle of worry, but shook it off.

He saw a familiar tortoiseshell pelt pad over to him. He recognized Dawnsky, Redflame's mate. "Hello, Stormstar. How's the day treating you?" she asked.

Stormstar shrugged "Fine, I guess. I'm pretty tired though." he replied, realizing he really _was_ tired as he yawned. _I didn't really get any sleep last night._

Kestrelwind, overhearing, walked over to his brother "You can go get some rest, Stormstar, if you'd like. I can tell Redflame, he'll put things in charge." he meowed.

A nice nap did sound good, but Stormstar was still unsure. "I don't know...what if something happens? Like another clan attacks? I have to be ready!"

"But we can't have a clan leader who looks like he's on his last paws. Get some rest, and I promise I'll wake you if anything happens." Kestrelwind said reassuringly.

"Oh alright...but not a long nap, just a short one" Stormstar told him, and Kestrelwind responded "If that's what you want"

Stormstar then walked off to his den, and settled down in his nest. He thought he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, but soon sleep washed over him like a gentle wave.

A paw shaking his shoulder disturbed his sleep, and Stormstar grumbled and lifted his head. He saw Redflame standing in front of him, his eyes misty with sorrow.

"The hunting patrol got back...something terrible has happened to Featherbrook"

Stormstar felt as if shards of ice pierced his heart, digging deeper and deeper. "What?! What's wrong?" he questioned worryingly.

"Rushpelt told me Featherbrook was chasing a squirrel onto the Thunderpath. The monster came out of nowhere so fast..." Redflame shook his head "I'm so sorry, Stormstar. Featherbrook's dead"


	2. Chapter 2

Stormstar felt tears cloud up his eyes and he struggled to breathe. Not Featherbrook, the cat he loved...who he was going to start a family with. Never to see or scent her ever again...

_"No!"_ Stormstar cried, and ice seeped out from his paws, freezing the whole inside of the den until there was not a trace of the original rocky den.

"Stormstar! It's okay!" Redflame darted over to comfort his best friend and cousin, but Stormstar roughly pushed him away. The ice inside the den was already slowly starting to melt away gradually.

"Just go away!" he yelled, and raced out of the den and climbed down the ledge. He ran over to the center of the camp where Featherbrook's body lay. Cats around him yowled out comforting words, but Stormstar ignored them.

He went down beside his mate's body. She lay still, no visible wounds except for the trickle of blood coming from her mouth. He sobbed out "Featherbrook!" and pushed his nose into her cold fur.

He felt cats gather round him to grieve as well and attempt to comfort their leader. Redflame and Kestrelwind went up to him.

"I'm so sorry, brother. I know how much she meant to you" Kestrelwind meowed sadly. Stormstar stood up, sniffing and trying not to just cry his heart out.

"But she was excepting my kits!" Stormstar mewed, the pain and grief in his voice visible. He then remembered the tiny little lives that had been destroyed with their mother.

Cats around the clan gasped at the news, and more sorrow filled their mews.

"Oh, Stormstar..." Kestrelwind shook his head slowly. "Come on, let's go for a walk" he added, and nodded for Redflame to join them as well.

Stormstar said nothing, so Kestrelwind helped him onto his paws and the two cats headed outside of camp, with Redflame quickly whispering to Pebblespots "Excuse us for a while. And can you be in charge and just watch over things here, please? Just to settle down the clan"

Pebblespots agreed, nodding her head to the dark ginger deputy "Of course, Redflame" she meowed.

Soon the three walked out of the hollow and over to a more peaceful spot near the lake, with Stormstar walking with his head down and tail drooping, which scored a faint line in the dust. Now that they had stopped, he now stood with his head up and he glared at Redflame defiantly.

"You stupid, arrogant, _idiot!_" he snarled to Redflame all of a sudden, ice-blue eyes narrowing down to chips of ice. Redflame flashed a surprised and angered look while Kestrelwind gasped "Stormstar!"

But the now enraged leader ignored his brother. "This is all your fault!" he spat at Redflame. "If you hadn't been whining like a kit on getting your fur muddy by the marsh at the ShadowClan border, then you would've never chosen Featherbrook for that patrol! And she wouldn't be dead!"

As he spoke, guilt started pooling in Redflame's green eyes, replacing the anger. "I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't know she would get by the monster" Redflame mewed, his voice thick with regret.

"Stormstar! Stop it!" Kestrelwind growled, furious at how his brother was treating their cousin.

But the white leader wasn't listening, the only thing he could feel was pure anger and grief. "I'll never forgive you, _never!_" Stormstar screeched, and with that, he lashed a paw and blasted out ice at Redflame.

"No!" Kestrelwind jumped in front of Redflame, the blast of ice striking him in the chest. Kestrelwind gasped and fell down, struggling to catch his breath.

Stormstar took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He looked at Kestrelwind, who was slowly getting back to his paws. Stormstar felt his anger melt away to concern. _Great StarClan, I didn't strike him, did I?_

"Are you alright?" Redflame asked Kestrelwind anxiously, beating Stormstar to the question.

Kestrelwind gritted his teeth "I'm fine" he muttered, standing up in a better posture and smoothing down his ruffled fur before facing his brother.

"How dare you accuse Redflame of that! He might've chosen Featherbrook for the patrol, but how was he supposed to know what would happen? He can't predict the future!" Kestrelwind hissed.

Stormstar didn't reply, he just sheathed his claws. Kestrelwind stepped closer, and his expression softened.

"I know you're grieving, Stormstar. But that doesn't mean you have to lash out like that" Kestrelwind meowed softly. Redflame nodded and stood up, the fear and guilt in his bright green eyes replaced by sympathy.

_I don't want his sympathy. This is all his fault._ Stormstar thought, letting out a low growl. "Just leave me alone!" he hissed, and shouldered past the two cats and ran back to camp. He didn't want to talk to any cat, he just wanted to get into his den.

As he burst into camp, his clanmates started to gather around him. But the white-furred leader shoved past them and ran into his den.

He fell down into his nest and dug his face into his paws. _Why did you have to go join StarClan, Featherbrook? I still needed you...we could've started a family. _

Stormstar heard the anxious murmurs of his clanmates outside, followed by Dewyleaf calming them down a bit by saying "It's alright. He's grieving"

As his clan settled down a bit and the anxiety died down, Stormstar just curled up, thinking how he would never see the cat he loved until he joined StarClan. He then felt a cold sensation from his nest, and realized he was turning the inside of his den to ice again. But he didn't care, just cried silently and alone with the ice and snow all around him.

* * *

><p>In the following two days of Featherbrook's death, Stormstar had refused to talk to Redflame (which Kestrlewind detests) only when he really needed to give the dark ginger deputy orders. Redflame still tried to talk to him, but Stormstar ignored him, still blaming him for Featherbrook's death.<p>

Though he still grieved for his mate, Stormstar knew she would've wanted him to continue running the clan the best he could. _I'll try, Feathebrook. For you, and our stillborn kits that are now in StarClan. _

Recently a group of badgers had settled in dangerously close to RiverClan territory. Stormstar told his patrols to keep a very careful watch, and made his warriors do battle training with how to combat badgers. But he knew sooner or later he would have to plan an attack.

But he was cut out of his thoughts as a yowl sounded from below the High Rock. Stormstar leaped to his paws as he saw the border patrol came racing in. He scented the strong smell of blood, which shot a pang of fear through him.

He leaped down the High Rock to see Ashfall and Berrywhisker enter the camp with Pebblespots dangling limply between them.

"What happened?!" Redflame gasped as he ran up to them. Another cat called out "Dewyleaf!" as Ashfall set Pebblespots down gently. From the look of it, the gray tabby she-cat had a deep claw gash on her side.

"The badger's happened." Berrywhisker grunted, wincing as he flexed his shoulder. Stormstar saw that he and Ashfall had multiple scratches on them, with Berrywhisker having a deep bite on his left shoulder.

Ashfall shuddered "So many of them! Pebblespots was badly wounded." he meowed, pointing to the she-cat. Dewyleaf was already starting to treat her, and Stormstar looked on worryingly.

"Will she be okay?" he asked. He couldn't bear to think one of his most loyal senior warriors to die from wounds caused by the badgers. _I should've done something sooner. _

The tortoiseshell she-cat didn't look up, but responded "The wound isn't deep enough to kill her, thank StarClan. But I'll have to keep a close eye on her after I dress the wound". She glanced up at Ashfall and Redflame "Can you two carry her to my den so I can work with her more properly?"

The two long-furred toms nodded, and together they lifted Pebblespots and carried her to the medicine cat den with Dewyleaf behind them.

"We have to slay those badgers!" a young warrior, Beetleflight, called out. "Yeah!" more of the younger warriors and apprentices shouted out their agreement.

Kestrlewind walked to him "Do what you think is right. I personally think we should plan an attack. We can't let something like this happen again" he whispered to his brother.

"You're right" Stormstar meowed. His clan was ready for this. They had been training hard and even with leaf-bare starting to show its first signs, they had a high chance winning. But uncertainty still itched at him. They could win, but at what cost? _I just hope I'm doing the right thing. _

Stormstar leaped up back onto the High Rock, and yowled "Cats of RiverClan! I have decided to take action! We will attack tomorrow while there is still daylight! I will organize the battle strategy with the senior warriors!"

Most cats seemed happy about their leader's decision, though there were a few uncertain looks by a few cats. Soon his clanmates began cheering "RiverClan! RiverClan!"

Stormstar felt his worries wash away, and he felt himself regain his confidence. _We can do this!_

* * *

><p>Now, Stormstar watched as his clan hid in the bushes for a sneak attack. He saw the badger's sets not far away from their border. He felt a growl rising in his throat. <em>How dare they just stroll in as if this place was abandoned!<em>

But Stormstar knew he had to be careful while fighting. _Conceal. Don't feel it. Make one wrong move, and everyone will know._ The thought send a shudder though the white tom.

Stormstar shook himself and then flicked his tail as a signal and called out "Attack!"

His warriors raced through the undergrowth and exploded from the bushes, charging into where the badger sets were located. Badgers bellowed in surprise and ran out of their sets and saw the cats. They roared out battle cries and began attacking.

_This could be so much easier if I could just use my ice powers and freeze them all!_ But knowing he couldn't do that without revealing himself, Stormstar snarled and pounced on a large male badger, sinking his teeth into its ear and trying to claw at its eyes. Blizzardfall joined in the feud, baring her teeth and scratching it's flank. The badger then flung Blizzardfall away and turned on Stormstar.

The white leader gasped as the badger swiped a powerful blow, and Stormstar prepared to lose a life when a piece of ice sprung up from the ground, and the badger's claws only struck the ice.

_Fox-dung! _Stormstar saw Blizzardfall get back to her paws and gave him a confused expression. Stormstar shrugged and pretended to not know, so he turned back to fight the badger. But the black and white creature had already gotten away.

Silently cursing, he went back to the midst of the battle. He then saw other cats start joining in the fight, and realized that they weren't his warriors. He caught the scent of the cats. _ThunderClan?! _

He saw the ThunderClan cats fling themselves beside his warriors and join the battle. Stormstar saw their ginger and white leader, Brightstar, rush up to him. "You came to help us?" Stormstar asked.

Brightstar nodded "We were patrolling and heard your warriors fighting the badgers. We knew we couldn't just leave it as be, so I brought help. It'll help you, Stormstar" she meowed, dipping her head and waiting for the white leader to respond.

Even though his clan could've handled the badgers on their own, Stormstar thought extra help could make them even stronger and help them drive the badgers away. "Thank you" he whispered. Brightstar smiled, and went off to the battle.

Stormstar was about to go help Rushpelt with a badger when a cat slammed into him, throwing him off balance. He saw a flash of brown tabby fur and thought one of his or Brightstar's warriors must have mistakenly attacked him, but this cat was fighting on purpose. _What the-?_

Stormstar fought back anyways, trying not to use his powers. The two rolled on the ground screeching and becoming separated from the rest of the fighting warriors. The cat then pinned him down and that's when he got a good look at its face. Stormstar gasped. "Falconshade?!"

The light brown tabby smirked "Why hello, _monster_. It's been quite a while. But I'm sure wondering why you aren't using your _powers_ to fight the badgers. Don't want your 'precious' clan to find out?" he sneered.

Stormstar snarled and kicked his old enemy off. "I'm sure wondering why you're even still _alive! _I saw you fall of the gorge with my own eyes!" he hissed.

Falconshade chuckled darkly "Oh, if Falconshade could be killed that easily, he would've never survived kithood! Now I brought these badgers here, and I could always get them back out, that is, if you, reveal your powers to _everyone_. Yet again, you would be lost either way since who knows what your clan would do when they find out your a monster. I think it's time I put you back in your place"

Anger and shock surged through him. "_You_ brought the badgers here? And what do you mean 'I'll put you back in your place'?" Stormstar snarled.

"Well I learned the tongue of badger, so I thought a good way to get your clan- my _former_ clan-distracted was to bring a whole group over here. Of course I knew you would attack, I've known you since you were an apprentice. And by putting you back in your place, I mean by destroying you and putting you where monsters like you belong. And you belong _out of existence!_" Falconshade told him, snarling.

Stormstar felt his eyes starting to cloud a little bit with tears, but he blinked them away and replaced it all with pure fury. He lashed out, shooting ice in the direction to Falconshade, who easily dodged it.

"You know you can't win a fight with me. I'll have you sitting as an ice statue in my den for decoration before that happens" Stormstar growled, trying to intimidate the tabby tom and unsheathing his claws.

But Falconshade just put on a smug expression and raced away. Confused, Stormstar was about to go chase after him when a badger appeared seemingly out of nowhere and struck him hard in face. Stormstar yowled and collapsed down to the ground, trying to regain his senses.

He heard a cry of "Stormstar, watch out!" and turned around in time to see Redflame jump from in front of him and take Falconshade's killing blow for himself which was aimed at Stormstar. Redflame cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground. Falconshade's eyes widened in surprise.

"No!" _So that's how he was going to kill me!_ Stormstar scrambled to his paws and pounced on the tom. Knowing that his clan wasn't in sight and were still fighting on the other side of the clearing, he sank his claws deep into Falconshade's chest. "Freeze, Falconshade, freeze"

And with that, Falconshade turned completely to ice. With a tap to the head, the frozen tom broke apart into shards of ice. Stormstar then ran over to Redflame. The dark ginger tom lay still, blood slowly spilling out of a gash on his neck, soaking the ground.

"Oh, Redflame..." Tears began forming in Stormstar's ice-blue eyes. _Why did he do that? After I treated him so horribly and blamed him...yet he saved me from losing a life. _

_"_Redflame, please get up. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. You've always been my best friend and...I just need you to be okay, alright? I'm so sorry, I'm so damn sorry...this is all my fault" Stormstar cried.

Redflame shifted, and opened his eyes. "Stormstar..." he whispered. "It's alright, I forgive you. This is not your fault."

Stormstar lifted his head "You're okay! I need to get Dewyleaf, she'll treat you, and then you're going to be fine" he said desperately, looking ahead to see that the battle had ceased to a stop now that the badgers didn't have their leader. He saw his clan and ThunderClan begin driving out all the remaining badgers.

"No...it's too late." Redflame mewed. Stormstar shook him "Don't say that! You have to live because...you saved me...why? I have nine lives to spare...yet you only have one"

"Nine lives, true, but you know Falconshade...with that blow, he could've taken all your nine lives." Redflame meowed, and Stormstar knew he was right. Falconshade always had his special technique ways of killing, and knew what blow he would have to give to kill nine times.

Redflame coughed, and meowed weakly "But before I go...I have to tell you something". Stormstar, choking back a sob, leaned closer to hear, knowing there was nothing left he could do to save him.

"Remember to always know that your powers aren't a curse...it may be something you will have to bear with for the rest of your nine lives, but it's something only _you_ can control and make good out of it. I'll never forget you, my friend. Goodbye" Redflame sighed softly, the light leaving his eyes.

"Redflame! No! Please, don't go!" Stormstar cried and fell down next to not only his deputy and kin, but his best friend since kithood.


	3. Chapter 3

"I say these words before the spirit of Redflame and StarClan, so that they may both hear and approve my choice. Blizzardfall will be the new deputy of RiverClan" Stormstar announced.

The white-spotted black she-cat looked surprised, but dipped her head and meowed "Thank you. I'll do my best, Stormstar."

Stormstar smiled back "I'm sure you will" he whispered.

The battle had been a victory, with only a few warriors receiving serious injuries. But it didn't feel like a victory to Stormstar. _I've lost my best friend. _he thought sadly as he watched the elders go to bury Redflame.

His mate, Dawnsky, and their kits, Firepaw, Shadowpaw, and Dapplepaw, stood watching sadly, grief pooling in their eyes. Stormstar felt a pang of sympathy for them.

He jumped down and went to go tell Blizzardfall to distribute orders. He was about to speak when the thundering of pawsteps cut through what he was about to say. Hazelsky and Flintpaw pelted into camp, her pelt dark from the rain starting to pour down.

"WindClan has ambushed us by the border!" Hazelsky blurted out, panting.

Great StarClan, as if we haven't had enough trouble. Stormstar ran over, and the rest of RiverClan went up to the two cats to question.

"That's mouse-brained! We can't fight right now, we just fought the badgers. Dewyleaf can't deal with battle wounds now!" Brackenclaw exclaimed.

"And we can't let WindClan steal our territory! we have to get going!" Stormstar growled, adding "Blizzardfall. Organize two patrols of warriors. I'll take Jayflight, Ashfall, Cloudpetal, and Brackenclaw for now"

Blizzardfall nodded and started scanning around the hollow to call cats to join the two groups.

Meanwhile, Stormstar and his patrol raced through the forest, their paws thundering over the ground.

They burst into the lakeshore, where cats were fighting fiercely. Stormstar narrowed his eyes and made out the golden pelt of the WindClan leader, Runningstar. He bared his teeth and signaled his patrol to attack.

Stormstar leaped on top of the WindClan deputy Crowshade, sinking his teeth into the black tom's leg. Crowshade yowled and prepared to deliver a powerful kick, but Stormstar let go before he could.

The white leader picked out Runningstar, and snarled "How dare you attack us! You have no reason to!"

Runningstar hissed and swiped a paw "Too long have the other clans seen WindClan as the weakest! At least _I'm_ changing that! This lakeshore can belong to us as well you!" he growled.

Stormstar leaped on him and tackled Runningstar to the ground, pinning him down and making a massive effort not to use his powers. "Your cats can't even swim!" Stormstar exclaimed angrily.

Runningstar flattened his ears and hissed "That doesn't mean we can't change our ways!"

Stormstar swiped a paw with outstretched claws at the golden leader, but Runningstar ducked. "The river has always belonged to RiverClan, and always will!" Stormstar snarled.

Runningstar glared at him for one more moment before surging upwards, flinging Stormstar off of him. While the white leader lay winded, Runningstar snatched the apprentice Fawnpaw from the fighting and roughly pinned her down, sinking his claws into her fur. As Stormstar got to his paws, Runningstar snarled "Make one more move and she dies!"

Hearing the golden tom's word, cats from both clans gasped in horror and stopped fighting. They watched as Runningstar continued to pin Fawnpaw down, who growled and struggled underneath the larger tom's grip.

Stormstar's blue eyes widened in shock, but his gaze then turned into an icy glare. "Let her go! You wouldn't kill an innocent apprentice! StarClan would be furious!" Stormstar hissed.

He saw a flash of regret and fear in Runningstar's amber eyes, but it was soon replaced by anger. "Either you give us the lakeshore and river, or this apprentice pays the price!" he snarled.

Fawnpaw growled and tried to lash out a paw to free herself, but this only made Runningstar sink his claws in deeper, emitting a pained yelp from her.

_He's gone mad! I have to stop him! But I can't use my powers. _Before Stormstar could do anything else, Crowfrost, the WindClan deputy, faced his leader with an indignant expression on his face.

"Runningstar, are you insane? Threatening to kill a young apprentice just so we can have territory that we can't even use?!" he yowled, lashing his tail. Murmurs of agreement passed through the WindClan cats.

In a more gentler tone Crowfrost added "You don't have to prove that WindClan is the strongest. Every clan is strong in its own ways, and what you're doing right now-" he pointed to him with one paw "-is only going to prove that you are nothing but an utter brute!"

"Crowshade has a point. Listen to your deputy, Runningstar" Stormstar put in.

Runningstar just hissed again and glared at Crowshade. "You idiot! I'm trying to what is best for all of us!". With that, Runningstar raised a paw and slashed Fawnpaw's throat open. The cream she-cat let out a choked cry, but then went limp, her blood staining the frost-filled grass. Immediately cries of grief and outrage rose from all the cats.

Fury raged through Stormstar, stronger than ever. A red haze covered his vision. "You _murderer!_" he roared. Before any cat could react, Stormstar leaped at Runningstar, his claws striking the WindClan leader's chest. Runningstar gazed at him with a look of pure horror as he turned to complete solid ice.

As he felt his fury melting away, Stormstar gasped as he realized what he had just done. _I just revealed my powers in front of everyone! What have I done?! I just killed Runningstar! Now they all know!_

"What have you done?!" Brackenclaw screeched, his eyes full of shock of everything that had just happened. Cats started backing away from Stormstar, except a few who rushed over to Fawnpaw's body or Runningstar's frozen form.

"Monster!" one cat yowled, and more outraged yowls followed it.

"You're just like Runningstar! You just murdered him by turning him into solid ice!"

"How did he do that?! He must be cursed!"

"What in StarClan's name just occurred?! No cat can do that!"

"He may have killed that tyrant, but now he's going to kill the rest of us with his curse!"

Stormstar stood still, lost for words. "I-I..." he looked at both Fawnpaw and Runningstar's bodies, and then back to his clanmates and WindClan staring at him in fear and anger. Overwhelmed by everything that had just happened, he turned tail and fled.

He heard Kestrelwind's yowl of "Wait, brother, come back!" and the sound of running paw steps that indicated his brother was following him. Stormstar ignored him and continued fleeing, feeling the trail of ice he was leaving behind as he ran.

The white-furred leader continued running until he finally had to stop to catch his breath. Stormstar saw Kestrelwind racing up to him, surprised that the dark brown tabby hadn't slipped on his trail of ice and managed to keep up with him.

"Stormstar!" Kestrelwind panted, halting to stop. "Look, I know how you feel, but you have to-"

Stormstar cut him off "I'm not going back! Can't you see that I can't? Look at what I've just done! Now both clans know, and soon so will every other clan and cat living near the lake! They _fear_ me now. They think I'm a _monster_, Kestrelwind!" he exclaimed, his voice breaking at the last sentence.

Kestrelwind had nothing but sympathy showing in his leaf-green eyes. "_I_ don't think you're a monster." he whispered. "We can fix this, all of this, if we stick together. You have to trust me on this, brother. You didn't mean to kill Runningstar. He did kill Fawnpaw after all, your actions were reasonable" Kestrelwind meowed.

"I _killed_ him. Don't you remember what the warrior code says? 'An honorable warrior does not need to kill to win his battles'! And look at what I've done!" Stormstar yelled frustratedly.

"Runningstar killed too! And for what, to earn territory his clan can't even adapt to?" retorted Kestrelwind.

"It's too late. I've made my biggest mistake, and I have to pay for it. I can no longer lead RiverClan. No clan will ever trust me again." Stormstar mewed, his frustration turning into sadness as it crept into his voice.

Kestrelwind stepped closer, brushing his muzzle against Stormstar's. "Oh, Stormstar...you poor thing. I'm sorry this all happened, and that you have to suffer it. If only Runningstar hadn't provoked you, this would've never happened."

Stormstar sighed. He didn't exactly want his brother's sympathy, but he wouldn't wish for any other cat to be beside him but his littermate. _That is, if only Featherbrook and Redflame were still alive..._

Kestrelwind suddenly let out a cry of pain, and he took a few steps backwards and crouched to the ground. Alarm immediately raced through Stormstar. "Kestrelwind?!"

Stormstar saw that Kestrelwind's fur was turning white where he had his normal dark brown tabby fur. "Great StarClan...your fur is turning white!" he breathed. Sudden realization struck through him. "It's because of me, isn't it? I did something to you with my powers!" Stormstar gasped.

Kestrelwind cried out again, but he weakly nodded. "T-that day that Featherbrook died and me and Redflame took you out on a walk to calm you down...you lashed out your powers at Redflame. I-I intercepted it...I think that's what's wrong with me" Kestrelwind mewed, agony in his voice.

Stormstar remembered that day, and he now knew that he _had_ struck Kestrelwind. "Oh, no...no, no, no!" Stormstar rushed next to his brother and buried his head into his fur.

"I struck you! I-I thought I missed...and you never showed any signs unlike before. But n-now you're going to die! This is all my fault!" Stormstar cried, beginning to sob. The blizzard that had started raging through the sky stopped abruptly and turned into a slow snowfall.

Kestrelwind slumped to the ground, gasping as the ice started to do its work. He looked at Stormstar. "No...don't blame yourself. You didn't mean to...you never meant any of this."

"But you're going to freeze to death because of me!" Stormstar lifted his head and started sobbing even more. "Please don't leave me. You're the only cat I truly care for that I have left. I'm so, so sorry." he mewed.

"There's nothing to forgive. I don't blame you, and never will. Your powers have always made you unique, no matter what has and will happen. Don't forget that, brother." Kestrelwind smiled weakly one more time, before going limp and turning to solid ice.

"No..._no! _" Stormstar collapsed next to his brother's frozen body, sobbing. _I killed him, I killed my own brother! I _am_ a monster!_

He didn't know how long he had stayed next to Kestrelwind's frozen body, but Stormstar finally rose to his paws and stopped sobbing. He sniffed, and touched his nose to his brother's, whispering "I'm sorry" before walking away near a large slope.

But his walk soon turned into a run, as all Stormstar wanted to do was to reverse everything that happened this day. He knew it wasn't possible, and that it was all real, as shaken up as he was. _My brother is dead, I froze WindClan's leader, and all the clans know about my powers. _

He skidded to a stop right on the edge of the slope-no, _gorge_, as he now realized. Stormstar took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and sat down at the edge of the gorge. He was surprised to find the water still hadn't frozen completely, as he saw that there was a thin sheet of ice covering the surface. Considering he had pretty much created a whole leaf-bare around the lake territories now.

Suddenly, the ground gave away from under Stormstar and he yelped as he started to fall. He hooked a long, thick branch that had been poking out of the rocks with his claws and held on for dear life. Below him, he looked at the frozen top of the water and the snow falling.

That's when it occurred to him. If he let go of the branch, he would most likely plummet to his death and most likely, once he hit the water, it would freeze to complete solid ice. He would surely lose all his nine lives, as no cat could survive being frozen, even if the cold never bothered him. Or he could think of a way to climb back onto safe ground, or call for help. Stormstar took a deep breath, thinking of what decision he could make. _I have nothing left but to live the life of a loner or rogue._ _Blizzardfall will take good care of RiverClan, I believe in her. She will be a good leader._ Stormstar made his final decision, and slowly loosened his grip on the branch.

And he let it go.


End file.
